Different Love
by SeraphimEclipse
Summary: Abandoned as an infant, Kagome is taken in by the Hayashi’s and grows up as their youngest son’s twin.She has never doubted her biological ties with her family, but what will she do when she starts feeling more than just sisterly love towards her brother?
1. Abandoned & Searching

**Different Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story

**Prologue**

**-Abandoned-**

The empty streets of Tokyo were filled with a muggy stench as a thin layer of fog began to form on the ground. A peculiar silence filled the air and all seemed still. All was quiet, even the normally crowded and noisy streets had become empty and bare at the brink of the next day. One small cricket, chirping its sad tune alone, was all that could be heard. Darkness had set in, the midnight hour was at hand, and the moon was in full view, a perfectly round circle lighting up the desolate night sky.

It was starting to get cold. The winter months had set in, and Christmas was only two weeks away. However, this year seemed to be an off year with the whether, it had not yet snowed, and the record low had only been fifty-four. Most of the residents enjoyed the slight change in whether. It had been a nice break from their previous winter where the temperature had been in the single digits. With Christmas coming so soon, there still was a hope that there would be a little bit of snow to make it a white Christmas.

Near the separation between the 'good' and 'bad' parts of town, a figure ran down the streets, gasping for breath. She carried in her arms, a young child, not even three weeks old. The young woman sprinted as fast as she could down the sidewalk, desperately looking for help. Not finding it, she continued on until she reached a small park near a local elementary school.

She glanced down at the child, relieved that it was still asleep, if the child were to wake up and start to cry, it would give away her positioning for sure. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings; this wasn't the best place to leave a young child. There had been numerous accounts of robbery, drug dealing and murder at night in this park, even though during the day, it wasn't a rather safe place.

A rustle behind bushes behind her made her jump with great terror and she quickly turned around to try and find what made the noise. Her heart was beating faster and faster as the noise became louder and more apparent. Then an eerie silence made her realize that she was not alone. They had been following her. She had thought she lost them, but she guessed wrong.

The young woman knew what she had to do. She needed to find a safe place for her baby. Everything she had gone into this child, and she wasn't about to let someone take her away.

She quietly crept towards some of the playground equipment, trying not to make a sound. As she became closer and closer to the playground, it appeared to be getting farther away. The baby in her arms began to stir and open her eyes. The infant looked up at her mother who had a look of complete and unrelenting fear on her face, sensing fear from her mother, she soon began to cry and scream.

The baby's cry could have been heard by anyone. She was wailing as loud as her mother had ever heard her, and no matter how hard the mother tried to calm her child down, the newborn kept on crying.

"Hush, please be quiet little one…" She whispered softly to the crying baby. She began to gently rub the palm of one of the baby's hands, and miraculously, the baby stopped crying and began to settle down.

The mother reached a giant tire that served as a play toy and hiding spot for the elementary school kids. This seemed like the safest place she could put her baby right now. Inside of the tire, the air was warmer which would keep her young child warm. Looking at her child one last time, she placed the young baby inside the tire, and began to walk back to where she had originally been standing.

When she arrived, she heard nothing and began to survey her surroundings. Everything seemed to be okay, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she had just been hearing things. Maybe she was safe. Maybe it was all over!

Snap.

A twig behind her broke, "Who's there!" She shouted.

She frantically looked all around trying to find who or what was out there. The street lights began to flicker until they died out, leaving the area completely dark. What was going on?

"I found you."

The mother quickly turned around to be face to face with a person in all black pointing a gun at her. Her eyes widened as she knew what was coming. Her heart began to pound as he stood there, frozen. Everything around her was still, almost as if at the moment, they were the only two people on the earth.

Here she was standing, by a man who had his gun pointed at her, like a deer caught in the headlights. She began to hesitate and try to step backwards to get away from him, but with every step that she took, he made another step forward as well. Her steps were shaky, and unconfident.

She stopped and began to violently shake her head, almost as if she was in some sort of denial, "W-what do you want w-with m-m-me!"

The man who was now only inches away chuckled, "You mean to tell me that you don't know?" His free hand reached out and began to stroke her face gently. "My sweet darling, I think you know deep inside…"

His hand felt cold and foreign on her face. It sent chills down her body and gave her sudden memories of the past which brought tears to abruptly start streaming from her eyes.

"Tsk. Tsk…" His emotionless voice said in the dark. "You used to be so strong…" The hand that was once stroking her cheek was now wiping the tears away from her eyes.

His actions made her feel sick, "D-don't touch me…" She whispered softly.

He tilted his head, "I'm sorry, did you say something? Not to touch you?" His demeanor changed instantly had a strong hand struck the young woman sharply across the face.

She stumbled backwards a few paces and held her cheek which was searing with pain.

The man held the gun firmly in his right hand and behind the mask was scowling at the woman, "How dare you bitch! I should have done this from the beginning- you… You are a disgusting creature!"

He quickly cocked the gun.

A shot rang out in the silent night as the sleeping birds quickly awoke from their slumber and flew away and a sudden, loud thump was heard.

And then,

All was silent.

**Chapter 1**

**-Searching-**

Izayoi Hayashi enjoyed the winter months more than others mainly due to certain events that were quiet common during this time of the year, the parties. Every year she looked forward to going to many parties and hosting many of her own. She was always spotted at dozens of various parties, and everyone enjoyed having her around and often called her the life of the party. Mrs. Hayashi was a very well-known and respected figure in Tokyo. Her parents had been two famous overseas politicians, and once they retired, they moved back to their native country of Japan where Izayoi was born. Even though, she had gone in a completely opposite direction as her parents by majoring in child psychology, everyone still gave her as much respect as they did her parents.

Half way through her college education, Izayoi was introduced to Takeru Hayashi, the only son of a predominate publishing company of over half of Japan's published works. He too had grown up with well respected parents, but he had decided to stay in the family business and was currently studying business at the same college as Izayoi. They met through two friends at a small bar about half way through their second year of college. Both immediately struck interest in each other and sooner than later, they were engaged.

After college, both were married, and they moved into a nice house together. Even though they had enough money, Izayoi and Takeru both worked full time which led to little time that they could spend together. Four years into their marriage, Izayoi became pregnant with her first son. Nine months later, their son, Sesshomaru was born in April. Sesshomaru was a perfect baby, and both Izayoi and Takeru agreed that his birth helped save their relationship because both now had to spend time together as a family.

A few Christmas' later, Izayoi found herself spending more time at home then out bustling around the Christmas parties. This Christmas was different because her second son was going to be born. Izayoi was thrilled to have another child and even though Sesshomaru didn't exactly realize what was going to happen, but she was sure that he would enjoy having a younger brother. Due to some minor complications, she ended up having to go into the hospital and deliver her child almost two weeks earlier than expected.

This particular night was very special, her second son, Inu Yasha, had been discharged from the hospital. The doctors had wanted to monitor Inu Yasha for two weeks before letting him go home. It had been a very hard two weeks for Izayoi because the hospital was an hour away from her home and there were some days when she couldn't go and visit her son, not to mention it confused Sesshomaru when his mother came home without another baby. They had gotten the call during the middle of the day that he was okay to discharge. Izayoi and Takeru left immediately leaving Sesshomaru in the care of his uncle.

Now they were finally riding home with three week old Inu Yasha in the back of their minivan. Every now and then, Izayoi would glance back at her son who had been sleeping in his car seat the entire ride home. He had a head full of dark hair and his eyes were almost a dark shade of violet which represented the color of her own eyes. She had to admit that he looked much different than Sesshomaru who greatly resembled his father with his long, silver hair and amber eyes.

As they slowed down at a stoplight in front of a local park, Izayoi smiled at her husband, "Now I've got three boys to take care of, I don't know what I'm going to do with so much testosterone in the house."

Takeru chuckled, "What about Pako? Don't tell me you forgot about her."

"Very funny," Izayoi replied as she began packing up some of her books back into her travel bag, "Pako is Sesshomaru's turtle, she doesn't count."

There was something mysterious in the air and they both could feel it, something just didn't seem right. Nothing appeared to be unnormal, but there was something wrong.

Izayoi glanced up at the light, "Do you mind waiting for a moment? I'd like to get out and sit in back with Inu Yasha the rest of the way."

Her husband, having no problems with that momentarily turned off the car so his wife could get into the back of the minivan. As she got out of the van, a small bouncy toy of Sesshomaru's fell out of the car and bounced towards the park quickly. Izayoi had tried to catch it when it first fell out, but it had bounced in the opposite direction.

"I'll be right back," She headed off into the direction in which the ball bounced and left her husband in the car, parked at the stop light.

She quickly scanned over the ground as quickly as she could trying to find the small ball in almost complete darkness. Izayoi also knew that this wasn't the best place to be wandering around during the middle of the night. The situation frightened her a little, but she believed that she was going to make it out of this little adventure with no problem.

As she walked farther back into the dark, the less light there was, and creepier her surroundings became. The nocturnal animals were silent, that is all but one cricket which she almost admired as he played his lonely solo in the darkness. Her eyes continued to look for her child's small toy as she ventured farther away from the street.

There was a sudden crack behind her.

Izayoi quickly froze and held her breath. Who or what was behind her? There was another sharp crack, but this time, it sounded much closer to her than the previous one. She slowly exhaled and slowly turned around to see what had made the noise. Why had she had to go out to find the ball? It would have been easier if she just would have bought her son a new ball. He was young; he would never know the difference.

When she had finally turned around, her eyes widened at what she saw. Two feet away from her was a person clothed in all black. She became overcome with a sudden sense of panic. This was it; this was going to be then end. On the night when she was bringing her second child home, she would be murdered in a park by some mysterious man. The cricket had stopped chirping, and all that could be heard was a faint sound of breathing, and Izayoi swore that her heart was beating so fast that the man had to be able to hear it.

The man stood still, and even appeared not to be breathing. His eyes were partly covered by his black ski mask, but Izayoi faintly made out a pair of grey, lifeless eyes that were staring directly into hers. He never broke eye contact and never blinked either.

Time started to tick by, and neither person moved, everything was quiet and still. Izayoi became confused as to what was happening. Why was he just standing there? Something wasn't right, if he wanted to kill her, then he would have done that by now. She began to look around, hoping to spot someone who could come and help her, but her husband was too far away, and there were no other people in sight. But as she was looking around, something caught her eye towards the ground near the man, there was a small pool of something on the ground. Normally, the color of the puddle wouldn't be determinable, but the full moon reflected off of the puddle into her eyes.

It was a pool of blood, and the man standing in front of her held a knife drenched in blood.

She finally snapped and began to quickly step backwards, trying to get away from this homicidal man as quickly as possible. He was armed and very dangerous and the situation she was in was not a good one. If she made it out of this mess alive, Izayoi promised herself that she would start going to church more often. The man didn't follow her, but she went as far back as she could, just to get her at least two arms length away from him.

Her leg ran into something very textured and large and she stopped. He was now a little over five feet away from her, a much safer distance than the two feet she was before.

Just when she thought she was safe, the man began to approach her, and opened his mouth to talk, "Ne'er mention this incident to anyone. If I find out ya' have, ya' won't live to see ya' son's first birthday." His voice was very gruff and raspy; he also had an accent which made his words difficult to understand.

Izayoi nodded her head profusely and watched as the man in black quickly ran away from her. She was now hot from her release of panic, and she sat down on the large item behind her to catch her breath for a few moments. How did he know that she had a son? Did that man know her from some previous meeting?

There was a shrill cry and Izayoi quickly jumped up and looked behind her. She had been sitting on a large tire that was often used by the children during school to jump on and hide in. Was it an animal that made the noise? Izayoi continued to listen and then her eyes suddenly became wide. That wasn't animal that made the noise, it was the sound of a young child!

She quickly turned around and looked inside of the tire as much as she could. It was so dark, even the moon couldn't illuminate the tire enough so she could see inside. Not having any other choice, Izayoi leaned over the tire and began to feel around for the crying child. Her hand ran across papers, gravel, and band-aids, but she had yet to feel a child. Finally, she reached back into the tire as far as her arms would reach, once again, there was nothing. Right as she was about to give up hope of finding the child without light, her hand brushed against something warm and soft. The tips of her fingers gently felt the bundle until her fingers came across a smooth, wet, surface. It was the child's face.

After finding the baby, she promptly reached her other arm into the tire and it found its way towards the young child. With her arms firmly around the child, she began to gently lift the baby out of the tire. The child was very light; it couldn't more than four weeks old! What parent in their right mind would leave an infant or even any child in a tire on a cold night?

Once the child was out of the tire, she brought to her chest and held it tightly as if someone were going to try and take the baby away. She could feel the baby's chest rise and fall which let her know that the baby was still alive. As she continued to hold the child, small tears began to slide down her face. Why was she crying? The tears continued to fall as she held the abandoned new born in her arms.

Izayoi slowly brought the child away from her chest and glanced down at the baby. Just as she glanced down at the baby, the street lights suddenly began to flicker, and then a moment later, they were on again, allowing her to clearly see the face of the baby. It was apparent that the child was a girl due to her strong feminine appearance even as a young child. She had a little bit of hair on her head, almost the same shade as Inu Yasha's. The blanket swaddling the little girl was a bright pink, and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small spot of embroidery on the bottom end of the blanket, once she read it, she held the child tight to her again, and the tears fell slowly down her face.

Takeru checked on his son, and then got out of the car to go find his wife. It had been nearly fifteen minutes already and she hadn't come back yet. It was dark back in that park, and her new that he shouldn't have let her go get that ball. He would have been perfectly capable to go get that ball by himself. He shut the car door, and walked around the front of the minivan until he was at that opposite side of the car. Before he left, he glanced through the window to make sure his youngest son was still alright. Inu Yasha was sleepy soundly and appeared to be alright.

"T-Takeru…"

The sudden voice behind him made him jump and quickly turn around. The sight before him shocked him.

Standing right in front of him was his wife who had obviously been crying and in her arms, was a small child wrapped in a bright pink blanket. Where had she gone? He was now extremely confused. Where did his wife get this baby? She left to go get a toy that she dropped, and returns with a young infant in her arms.

He stepped forward to comfort her, "Izayoi, what's going on here-"

"'Gome," she whispered into his chest.

Takeru pulled her away from him, "What did you say?"

"Her name is Kagome."

"Izayoi this is crazy, we shouldn't have taken some two week old infant home with us! It's _kidnapping_!" Takeru stated worriedly as he pulled up into the driveway of their house.

She glanced down at the sleeping child in her arms, "What did you expect me to do?" Her head suddenly shot up and she gave her husband a harsh stare that let him know she was serious. "This baby was left in a tire, what parent who wants their child leaves it in a tire that wants the baby back!"

The car came to a slow stop by the front of the house, and Takeru took the keys out of the ignition. He unbuckled his seatbelt and without looking at his wife or the sleeping baby in her arms, he got out of the car. Izayoi watched as he as he hastened to the other side of the car to get Inu Yasha out. He hit a small square button on his key chain and the one of the van's doors started to open. A rush of cold air filled the van, and Izayoi quickly unbuckled herself and stepped outside the car as well. Once Takeru had the buckle out from the middle of the car seat, he picked up Inu Yasha's car seat and grabbed the diaper bag, then began to head inside, walking right past Izayoi.

"What do you want me to do?" She questioned him seriously. "Take this baby and deal with her in the morning, or drop her off at some police station? Don't you think that she would be much better off here with a nice place to stay until morning?" The infant in her arms began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

He stood still and from behind he looked deep in thought.

Izayoi walked a few steps until she was standing directly in front of him. "Look at her," she commanded, "She's is an innocent child who has been abandoned by her parents. Don't you think that she should be brought into a home until the police can investigate it further? I didn't think you'd reject bring in a child like this."

Takeru shook his head, "It's not that I don't want the child here, I mean she'd be much better off staying here until they can find a permanent home, but I just can't get over this guilty feeling. Yes, she was obviously abandoned, but we don't know the reason. What if it was the father who took the baby and left her when the mother really wanted her? There are many possibilities. I guess it's just my paternal instinct. I wouldn't like it if you left Inu Yasha and I still wanted him and vice versa…"

She gave her husband a reassuring smile then walked towards the front door of the house so they could get the children settled in. Takeru followed behind her, and reached into his pocket of his tan jacket to get the keys to open the front door. Izayoi took the keys from him and put the house key in the lock, and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and was greeted by a bright, warm and clean house. Looking down at the infant in her arms, she smiled, "Welcome home Inu Yasha and Kagome."

No sooner did they enter, the house was instantly filled with excitement.

"Mommy!" A young voice exclaimed. A small figure about 4' 9" ran into the foyer to greet his parents and new brother. He had a head full of smooth, silky, silver hair and amber eyes that showed much emotion. He wore blue flannel pajamas with little balloons on them and in his right hand grasped tightly was a fluffy green blanket with stars and planets decorating it.

Izayoi smiled at her oldest child, "Hey there sweetie, how have you been?"

"Fine," he said sleepily while observing the child in his mother's arms. "I thought I was getting a brother!" He pouted.

"But you are," Izayoi reassured, she definitely knew Inu Yasha was a boy after having to change is diaper at a rest stop.

Sesshomaru stared at the baby once more with a very intense look, "That's," he pointed to the baby in his mother's arms, "A girl," he said bluntly.

Then it suddenly hit Izayoi that Sesshomaru was talking about Kagome who was currently awake and looking around the large house. "Well, you see…" She looked at her husband trying to get help as to what to tell Sesshomaru. He was only four years old and they couldn't exactly tell him that they found Kagome one the streets, he didn't need to be exposed to this drama this early in his life. What was there to say?

Takeru stepped in, "Your mother had two babies, a boy and a girl. Twins."

Shocked by the words that had just come out of her husband's mouth, Izayoi quickly turned around and stared at him. What on earth was he thinking? He just suddenly went off and told Sesshomaru that she had twins. Needing to get Sesshomaru back to bed, she focused her attention on him, "Why don't you go wait in your room for me to tuck you in, I'll be there in a minute. Where's that uncle of yours?"

The young Sesshomaru walked off and muttered, "I tied him up, he's in the bath tub," before walking out of the foyer to the staircase which led to the second floor of the house.

Once he was out of hearing range, Izayoi turned back to her husband, "Why did you tell him twins? What are we going to do when they find family for this child? He's too young to understand why they would be taking his sister away. Did you not stop to think about that?"

Takeru began walking out of the foyer to the stairs as well after he had signaled his wife to follow. The car seat he had been carrying was quite heavy, and he needed to get Inu Yasha to bed and he figured Kagome would need to sleep as well. As he walked he looked back at his wife, "What should I have said? She's a baby we found in a tire, we are keeping her until the police will take her from us!"

Izayoi marched up the stairs behind Takeru trying to keep up with him. "Of course not! There had to of been something else you could have said! Like we were babysitting her for your sister. He'd understand that."

"Izayoi," Takeru said smoothly, "My sister is in France and she's not even married."

She shook her head and walked down the hallway towards the nursery, "Like Sesshomaru would know she's in France or if she had a kid… Don't forget, he's only four," she mumbled to herself.

"Actually," he turned the door knob that led to the nursery, "He does. She called last night and Sesshomaru talked to her."

Takeru walked over to Inu Yasha cradle. He set the car seat down on a table to the right of it and carefully unbuckled Inu Yasha. Then he gently picked him up and placed the baby in the light blue cradle. The room was painted a light blue, and a professional muralist had come in and painted a mural of a night sky on the nursery walls. They had originally done it to be Sesshomaru's room, but after Izayoi found out that she was going to be having another child, they converted that room into a nursery and gave Sesshomaru one of the other room's.

There was a small 'click' as Izayoi turned on the baby monitor which would enable them to hear what was going on in the nursery in all the other rooms of the house. "I'll put Kagome in the spare cradle in our room, you might want to go find out which bathroom Sesshomaru locked my brother in," Izayoi whispered.

She walked over the other side of the room and opened a door which led to their room. Because their room was so large, and they didn't want any children roaming the halls at night, Izayoi and Takeru had installed doors on either side of their rooms which led to two bedrooms, the Nursery on one side and Sesshomaru's room on the other. This provided them with easy transportation between their room and their sons'.

A small cradle was placed next to their king sized bed, it was smaller than most, but it seemed like it would fit Kagome just fine. The cradle had been her own as a child, and her mother had kept it for her all of these years. Izayoi took the light pink blanket off of Kagome; it had gotten dirty and needed to be washed. Kagome had been dressed in a small little winter outfit. It was made out of warm material and was bright pink. The blanket she had been wrapped in wasn't of the best condition, but Izayoi knew it was a very sentimental item. It had the name 'Kagome' embroidered in gold thread at the very bottom. Without that, no one would have known the name of the child.

"Kagome…" She whispered. The young infant looked so innocent sleeping in that cradle. Kagome was very cute too. It must have been so hard to leave such a precious child.

The door to their bedroom opened, and Takeru walked in with a pile of bed sheets in his hands. "He was in the guest bathroom. Sesshomaru's preschool must have really enforced tying knots. They were quite hard to get out, even if they were just bed sheets." Takeru set the sheets in the corner of their room and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Izayoi. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I just don't see how anyone managed to give her up. She's so adorable. I want to make sure that she gets a good family. I can't just drop her off to some person who doesn't look like they won't take care of her.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's deal with it tomorrow. We better get some sleep while they are both sleeping, it could be a long night."

Izayoi nodded and both her and her husband got into their pajama's and headed off to bed, hoping to catch a bit of sleep before either of the baby's woke up from their sleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi?" A young woman's voice called.

Izayoi and Takeru put down the magazines they had been reading and walked over to the reception desk where the young woman had called their names. In a stroller the Takeru was pushing was Inu Yasha and Kagome, originally the stroller had been meant for taking Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru places without having to use two strollers, however in this case it was Kagome who was riding along with Inu Yasha.

"Hi," Takeru said, "I am Takeru Hayashi, and this is my wife, Izayoi," he gestured towards his wife.

The secretary nodded, "Please to meet you both, I am Perouze Cazian from Armenia and secretary of officer and detective Kawano Seiichi." She pulled out a clipboard with a few papers attached. "Before Detective Kawano will speak to you, he asked me to ask you some questions regarding why you are here."

Both husband and wife nodded. Izayoi looked over the secretary. She was definitely from another country with that name, but with the clothes she was wearing it was pretty obvious that she enjoyed dressing trashy. Her ensemble consisted of a tight, low-cut red blouse with a very, very short leather black skirt and black leather boots that came just below her knee. What kind of secretary for a police officer and detective dressed like _that_?

Perouze picked up a green pen from her desk and began to read the questions, "Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi, would you please state as to why you came here on Tuesday December 10."

Takeru glanced at Izayoi to signal that she would be the better one to explain that. "To state things directly, I found a two week old child abandoned in a tire last night on our way from bringing my newborn son home from the hospital."

"Very well," she said, not showing the slightest interest in the case. "Is there any information that you can give me about this child? Name?"

Izayoi reached into the back on the stroller and picked up the pink blanket that Kagome had been wrapped up in. "I found her in this," she showed the blanket to Perouze. "In the bottom, the name 'Kagome' is embroidered." She pointed to the name that was beautifully embroidered into the bottom edge of the blanket.

The secretary nodded her head and wrote down the information that Izayoi had given her. "Did you happen to see anyone around the area where you found the child at that time?"

She froze, not sure what to say. She hadn't told her husband about the man she had met the night before. What would he think? Izayoi didn't want him to be worried, but yet it could help so much with the case. At the time, she was sure that the man was going to kill her, but he didn't. He also threatened her not to tell anyone. Not to mention he knew that she had a son.

"I- I can't talk about this right now."

"But Izayoi," Her husband stated, "We woke up early so we could come here right away? Is there something wrong? You were fine a few minutes ago-"

"I just need some time. Was there anything else you needed to ask me?"

Perouze looked over the information and shook her head, "This is all we needed, Mr. Kawano will get back with you both shortly once he decides on a plan of action." She began to write some more on the paper where she wrote the answer's to the question's Izayoi gave her. She then picked up a business card out of a small plastic contain and wrote a number down on it. "This is the direct line to Mr. Kawano's office. If anything comes up, please call him immediately."

"Thank you very much Ms. Cazian, if anything comes up my wife and I will surely be in touch." Takeru pulled the stroller backwards to leave space to turn in around, and then he waited for his wife so they could walk out of the building together.

The secretary watched as the couple and the children slowly made their way out of the building. Once they were gone for sure, she gathered up her things and walked over to one of the many door that were located throughout the building. She gave the door a light tap, and then waited for a response.

"Is that you Perouze?"

"Yes sir, the Hayashi's have left."

"Come one in, the doors unlocked," the voice through the door said.

The door opened and Perouze step through the doorway into the office of investigator Kawano. He had a nice little spacious office with a lovely view of a small park that was located right next to the office in the heart of the city. His desk was quite messy and had various piles of papers scattered around on top along with a picture of his wife who was now pregnant and they were expecting their first child in a few months.

Perouze set the information Mrs. Hayashi had given her on his desk and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She watched him as he put his hands behind his head to read the information. This had always been one of his traits. Whenever he was deeply interested in a case, he had always placed his hands behind his head before he started to read.

His eyes quickly scanned over the little bit of information his secretary had collected from the Hayashi's. "There's not much information here, why didn't she answer the last question?"

She shrugged, "I'm not too sure myself, she just seemed very tense and upset when I asked her if she had seen anyone around where she picked the baby up from. Mrs. Hayashi thought about it for a while, but then just said that she needed some more time."

"I see…" He brought his hands back from behind his head and began searching through a pile of folders laying in the top right corner of his desk. The young woman watched as he quickly sifted through all of the different papers, obviously he had one in mind, but he just couldn't find it. As she looked closer, she could tell that this was his stack for papers with information on cases her was currently dealing with. He was one of the best investigators in the area which meant that he took on a lot of jobs.

A few moments later, he finally pulled out one of the manila folders that seemed to be smaller than many of the others. He placed it open on the desk facing the secretary. "There is something that is bothering me about this whole story, take a look at this, does anything in this look familiar to you?" Seiichi handed her the folder of information.

The eyes of the woman narrowed quickly scanned through some of the top papers in the small pile. Her face showed that she was confused and was not sure of what he boss had meant. "I don't seem to get what you are talking about…"

He picked up the folder and began to look for another piece of paper in the file. This paper was smaller than the others and was in poor condition. There were rain marks, and many other various stains and wrinkles on the small rectangular sheet of paper. He extended his arm, and carefully handed off the important paper to the secretary.

She took the piece of paper carefully, not wanting to damage it and began to try and decipher what had originally been written. "Do you know what this says? It looks like the handwriting was bad to begin with; add in the other physical damage done to it, I don't see how you can tell what this says?"

"You don't mean to tell me you don't know all of the modern marvels of forensics? They can figure out just about what anything says, including this very important piece of paper." He took the file back and began to flip through some of the other files until her found one that looked like the same piece of paper he had given Perouze before. "Try reading this."

Her eyes looked over the paper, then widened in shock, "But this is-"

SKeiichi nodded, "Yes, I know which is why we need to get the Hayashi's aware of the situation they are in. But for now, what we really need to focus on is that child and finding her parents. I have no idea if her parents are even still alive, it's a miracle if they are, but no matter what, it is our job to keep on searching until the problem is solved."

"Are you going to be alright Izayoi?" Her husband asked her?

They were both sitting on a black leather couch that was against a white wall in their bedroom. Both of their sons and Kagome were luckily taking a nap which gave Takeru and Izayoi some time to talk. After they had left the police office, Izayoi was very upset, and it was easy to tell that she hadn't told him everything which went on that night.

Izayoi nodded her head.

Takeru looked at her, worried about her mental state, "No one touched you did they? You are hurt?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "No one hurt me… It's just that- It's just that they gave me a shock, that's all." She leaned her head on her husbands shoulder and held his hand for emotional support.

He nodded, "So there was someone there after all, did he have a strange appearance?"

"He was dressed in all black and was holding a bloody steak knife…"

They were now back and in the office of officer and detective Seiichi Kawano. Takeru had convinced Izayoi to go back and tell them everything that she had told him. If it could help in the case, it could be very important.

"I appreciate you coming back down here Mrs. Hayashi," the officer said, "It is very hard to talk about events such as these, and I must say that you are a very brave person. Not everyone can deal with it as well as you have."

Izayoi nodded, "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Have there been any calls about a missing child yet?" Takeru asked the officer.

Officer Kawano shook his head regretfully, "I'm afraid not. Normally with a kidnapped child, they are reported missing with five hours; however it is now noon, and at least twelve hours since you found Kagome. This isn't a very good sign."

Izayoi stared worriedly and the officer, "What is going to happen to Kagome then? What are you going to do with her? Will she be safe? Is she going to placed in an orphanage!"

Takeru rested a hand on his wife's shoulder, "It's alright, I'm sure that Kagome will be just fine, they know what they are doing. I'm sure this isn't the first case of a parent abandoning their child."

"Your husband speaks the truth Mrs. Hayashi," Seiichi said solemnly, "It is a very sad thing, when child are abandoned by their parents. Luckily for infants, they never know until they are mature enough to understand, but with older kids who know their parents left them, there are often many emotionally challenges and self-esteem issues that they face."

"I know that," Izayoi looked up at the officer and pleaded to him, "Just let me keep Kagome until you find where she belongs. We have more than what she needs there, and she'll be with a loving family. I have a son almost exactly her age; I promise that I know what to do."

There was silence for a couple of minutes as Seiichi thought the whole ordeal over. Should he let Kagome stay with the Hayashi's? He knew it would be a good place for Kagome to stay, but what if they found the parents, would Mrs. Hayashi be able to give her up? The decision was very difficult to make and he though long and hard before making his final choice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi, I am going to contact social services and ask that Kagome be placed in your care until further notice. Please understand that this means your home and your previous years of life will have to be inspected."

Izayoi smiled, "Don't worry officer, we're not worried, we are just happy to know that Kagome will be placed in a good home before she is put in her permanent home."

"We'll do the best we can to find her family," Officer Kawano said, "There may not be anyone left, but we'll keep searching until we find her family, and that is a promise."

**End Chapter 1**

---

**PLEASE READ: **In order for this story to be morally correct and not contain subjects such as incest, this story will be created so that the Hayashi's **DO NOT** **ADOPT** Kagome, you will all see how this will work shortly. I researched it, and found it was much better to write it a different way.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all review so I can know whether or not you all like the story. ) Thank you very much for reading!


	2. Siblings

**Different Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this story except for the ones which are obviously mine, and not found in the show Inu Yasha.

**Chapter 2**

**-Siblings - **

The orange lights flickered and two pairs of eyes stared focused on the cake on the oak dinning table, tired of waiting for everyone else to be in the room. Whimsical was how you could describe the cake. Izayoi ordered the cake from a top pastry chef in Japan and ended up paying over five hundred dollars for it. Brightly colored fondant was covering the cake; each of the six layers had a different color. Wires poked out of one side of the cake, giving it a bursting effect. The cake was definitely not something seen at normal birthday parties for children.

Kagome stared down at the cake sitting in between her and her brother. "Blow out the candles now?" She asked in her soft, innocent voice. She was wearing a little pink dress that was trimmed with white lace around the bottom. Her once shoulder length hair was now pulled back into a bun and was held together by a piece of white lace and a rose broach that was attached to her hair. The pink, lace edged gloves covering her hands were firmly pressed against the table as she leaned over the edge to get closer to the cake. Everyone at the party agreed that she looked like a little angel with her creamy white skin and the dress she was wearing made her look even more angelic.

"Can you help your brother out Kagome?" Her father asked her as he walked over to her, holding a fancy digital camera. He kneeled down to her level and looked at Kagome who was on his right, and Inu Yasha who was on his left. Inu Yasha didn't seem the least bit interested in blowing out the candles on the cake. He was sitting in his chair, arms crossed tightly across his chest. The green and blue sweater he was wearing was all twisted from Inu Yasha itching and his black pants had become wrinkled. "What's wrong Inu Yasha? Don't you want to blow out the candles with your sister?"

He firmly shook his head. "No!" The young child shouted at his father.

"Now Inu Yasha, is that anyway to talk to your father?" Izayoi stared at her youngest son with a very serious face, but Inu Yasha didn't seem to care. He reached a hand up and began to fuss with his shaggy, chin length hair. Izayoi watched her son in amusement as he tried to undo his hair. "I see, are you mad that I fixed your hair?"

The young boy grumbled and pivoted his body away from his father and mother. "No, I don't care about my hair."

Izayoi nodded her head, "I see then, so what is really bothering you?" She tried not to chuckle for she knew that while it might not be the entire reason, ever since she had fixed his hair earlier this morning, he had been rather fussy and quite uncooperative. Izayoi watched as her son reached over the table and pulled his cupcake closer to him.

His face scrunched up, trying to show his mother how mad he was. "Can't you tell?" Inu Yasha reached out his hand and pointed to the top of the cupcake.

What was he mad about? "Inu Yasha, darling, I'm not too sure what you are trying to tell me."

"The icing is **_pink_**!"

Izayoi was so proud of her son. He often didn't do what he was supposed to in kindergarten and most of the teachers though he might have a learning disability. Inu Yasha wasn't as dumb as they though he was. Recently, he had failed his colors tests and his teachers really began to worry. But now Izayoi had the proof, she knew her son wasn't an idiot. Tell that to those moronic kindergarten teachers! Izayoi knew that she definitely needed to write this down in his baby book, even though he wasn't even a toddler anymore.

"Mom! I said that the icing is _PINK_!"

Still basking in the glory that her son knew what colors were, Izayoi was oblivious to anything going on around her.

"_Mother_! The _icing _is **_PINK_**!"

Coming out of her thoughts, Izayoi chuckled at her sons comment. "It's just icing Inu Yasha, I don't see why you are so upset about the icing. It's chocolate on the inside. You love chocolate don't you?" She watched as her son continued to give his cupcakes harsh glares, as if that would somehow make the icing a different color. "Now come on, I think you can eat it."

Inu Yasha stuck his finger out and pointed at his sister sitting next to him. "Pink is a girl's color. That is a girl," he pointed to himself, "I'm a boy."

The guests in the room laughed quietly at the scene Inu Yasha was making. He had a habit of fussing and complaining until he got what he wanted. Ever since the young boy could speak, he showed and told everyone that he was a boy. Inu Yasha would always show of his 'muscles' at pool party's and try to be the tough guy even though at the age of six he really couldn't do that much. For Halloween he had dressed up as the Hulk one year and Superman the next. Although he didn't show it, Inu Yasha was quite intelligent for his age, he understood adult conversations, and often acted much older than he really was.

Kagome on the other hand, had always been quiet, polite, and kind to everyone. She was just about the exact opposite of her brother. Even to that very day, there were only four people who knew about Inu Yasha and Kagome not being twins. In the beginning, both Izayoi and Takeru spent hours trying to plan out everything. They needed to have a solid explanation to tell everyone who was only expecting Izayoi to have one child. Why didn't they know they were having twins, why did they never tell anyone until they brought Inu Yasha home? There was an endless list of questions they had to make up answers to, and everything had to fit together.

Seiichi and Perouze had both been a big help when it came to dealing with questions they never even though of. They came up with an additional list of questions that needed to be answered about Kagome in order for her to go to the doctor and get her necessary shots. Izayoi and Takeru were keeping a child without official birth records, and without consent of a social worker. What they were doing was illegal which meant they needed a rock hard story and information to keep things straight.

When it came to appearances, the Hayashi's were quite lucky. Kagome fit in perfectly with their family. The only thing that was different between Inu Yasha and Kagome was their eye color, which wasn't that unusual. Anyone who met them just assumed that they were twins.

"Now Inu Yasha, call your sister by her name and it isn't polite to point at others," Izayoi scolded.

The young boy gave a little snort. "But that is a girl."

Normally Kagome was a well mannered child and never raised her voice and didn't seem to care what other people though about her, but when it came to her family, especially her twin brother, she didn't like it. "My name ith Kagome! C-A-G-O-M-A! Kagome! I'm not a 'that' Inu Yatha!" Kagome yelled, misspelling her name out of frustration.

Inu Yasha started to laugh and pointed his finger at Kagome. "Hah! You said Inu Yatha again!" He continued to laugh and point at Kagome. She had always has a lisp, and doctors told them that she would probably grow out of it. Some children naturally had a harder time saying some words, and since Kagome only lisped a few words, they expected her to be talking normally by the time she was seven.

"Inu Yasha!" Takeru yelled at his son. "That is no way to talk to your sister. You apologize to her right now, and don't think you're getting off that easily. You aren't going to play with any of your presents until I see a change in you attitude."

He shrunk down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry Kagome…" He quietly muttered under his breath. He hated how his sister was always getting him into trouble. He would make her mad, and then Kagome would get upset and yell at him, and then in the end, Inu Yasha would do something that got him into trouble. Inu Yasha hated how his sister managed to get out of their arguments punishment free.

"Look's like I'll be playing with your toy's first Inu Yasha," A voice came from behind. The ten-year-old Sesshomaru pulled out a chair and sat next to Inu Yasha at the table. "Stinks to be you."

Inu Yasha quickly sat up and turned towards his brother. "Hey! That's not fair! They are going to be my toys! You have your own!"

"I find that playing with new toys is a lot more fun. They haven't been broken, yet."

The rockiest of all the sibling relationships had to be between Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. They both had the natural brother to brother hate relationship. Sesshomaru was always antagonizing Inu Yasha and arguing with him. Izayoi and Takeru couldn't remember a day going by where the two hadn't gotten into a fight. And when it came down to the cause of the fight, it was over stupid little things like Sesshomaru wanting to play with of Inu Yasha's toys or vice versa. The quarreling never ended and gave all the baby-sitters they had ever had a headache.

What was surprising to everyone was how well Kagome and Sesshomaru got along. When Kagome was younger, Sesshomaru always wanted to know what was going on with her. He seemed fascinated with her. While there wasn't much quality time spent between the two, there was a peaceful relationship between the two. When Kagome was mad at Inu Yasha, she would always go find Sesshomaru and hang out with him. Occasionally when the weather outside was bad, Izayoi would wake up to find that Kagome had snuggled into bed with Sesshomaru. When it came to telling cute stories, there were plenty to tell when it came to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

The young Kagome turned her head to watch her brothers bickering with each other over Inu Yasha's toys. "Inu Yasha, you should stop fighting." She managed to say without her lisp. Her brothers were always fighting and getting in trouble. Kagome found it to be most entertaining when they would actually get down and fight, even though they would always end up breaking something.

"I can't Kagome! Sesshomaru is going to break my toys and get to use them before I get to!" Inu Yasha said to his sister. There was a pile of toys in their family room wrapped up with his name on them. They belonged to him, no one else. Now his stupid brother ended up getting him into trouble.

Kagome thought for a moment, and then came to a decision, "You can… you can play with my toys!" Kagome's parents had always taught her to share and to be kind to others, so she figured that this was the right thing to do.

"How nice of you Kagome, to share your toys with Inu Yasha," Izayoi said, gently rubbing her daughter's head. "What should you say to your sister Inu Yasha? Wasn't that nice of her to say that she'd let you use her toys?"

"Mom!" He whined, "Kagome is going to be getting _girl_ toys! I am a boy! Why would I want to play with Barbie's and doll houses?" Inu Yasha turned away from his mother and sister only to see his father standing in front of him with a stern face. He knew he was going to be in trouble now. There were few times when his father used that face, either when he was mad at Inu Yasha, or if the person on the phone was making him mad.

After a few minutes of silence, Takeru spoke to his son. "I am very ashamed of you. Kagome has done nothing to you and does not deserve this type of treatment. When this party is over, you and I are going to have a longer talk in your room. I do not feel like yelling at you in front of our guests."

Inu Yasha sulked in his seat. He pondered what else his father could do. So far, he wasn't going to be able to play with his toys for at least a week, what was his dad going to do now? Take them away? Life was so unfair at times. "Thanks a lot Kagome," He muttered to her softly so his father couldn't hear.

She smirked, "Your welcome."

"Have a good day at school you two." Izayoi turned towards Inu Yasha, "No more fighting, you've been getting into enough trouble lately, I don't think you want to spend anymore time with your father."

Inu Yasha frowned, "I know that mom!" He quickly walked away from his mother and sister into the school building. Inu Yasha hated when his mother lectured him outside of school, it was embarrassing and all of his friends were around! Their parents even walked them up to the door. He was six, and old enough to walk himself into school, he wasn't too sure about his sister though. She seemed to like their mom walking them up to the building.

Even if was in kindergarten, he had a reputation to uphold. He was the richest and coolest kid in his grade. Inu Yasha was known for getting into fights and always coming out victorious. Many kids, even ones in the first and second grade, challenged him. They all ended up in the nurse's office, and Inu Yasha landed himself in the principal's office. In his first semester of school, he had been kicked out of two public schools, and then he finally ended up at a private school where his parents were able to pay the school to keep him in.

Kagome behaved a lot differently than Inu Yasha at school. She was always quiet and didn't say much unless she was around her friends. The teacher's always praised her because she was very smart and was always helping the other students. Inu Yasha was a little jealous that the teachers favored Kagome over himself, but he knew that the kids preferred him over his sister, which he thought was much more important.

"Inu Yatha! Inu Yatha! Wait for me!"

He stopped, recognizing his sister's small, but loud voice. Inu Yasha cringed at his sister's mispronunciation of his name again. "Come on Kagome! The other kids are going to make fun of me!" The first time that his classmates heard Kagome saying her brother's name wrong, they immediately began laughing at Inu Yasha and calling him by how Kagome pronounced his name. It had taken him several fights and time outs to get them to stop calling him 'Inu Yatha.'

The young girl watched as her brother walked right past his locker and seemed as if he were already heading for class. "Wait! Inu Yas- Inu Yasha!" She called out for her brother, trying her hardest to get his name right this time. He stopped and turned around, his facial expression already asking her why she was stopping him. "Your thoes. They are going to get mad again if you don't wear your right thoes!"

Inu Yasha scoffed, "I don't care!" He yelled, ignoring the other kids around him. "It takes too long. I need to find someone to fight." Without waiting for a reply from his sister, Inu Yasha left the area where their lockers were and went off to his classroom, leaving a muddy trail of footprints behind.

"Hi Kagome!" A perky voice from behind her called.

Kagome took off her shoes, placing them in her cubby on the geta-bako (), and turned to see her friend walking over to her. "Good morning Eri."

The vivacious young girl waved at Kagome and put her school shoes on. She gave Kagome a serious look, "So, what did you get? Tell me! There had to be something good," Her friend demanded.

The past weekend had been Kagome and Inu Yasha Hayashi's sixth birthday party. Out of all of the rich families in their school, the Hayashi family had the most money, and their children all received extravagant presents. All of the children in their class wanted to know what they got, because it was always something that no one else had. The year before, Inu Yasha was given a fancy remote control car that was voice automated and Kagome got her own fairytale playroom filled with new dolls.

Eri and Kagome began walking to their classroom, following Inu Yasha's smudged shoot print on the ground. "Come on Kagome! You have to tell me. Don't be a meanie!"

Kagome gave in to Eri's demands, "Well… okay. I got fifteen Barbies, twenty five new sets of doll clothes, a camera phone, a My First Hummer electric car with these soft seats and a TV, a Doogby picture that has a note written to me from Doogby written on it, and a lot of other stuff but I don't remember."

Eri couldn't believe what she had just heard, "You got a signed picture of **Doogby**! That's not fair! I want one of those too!" She continued to pout and crossed her arms over her chest and gave out a snort. "You're lucky Kagome. All I got was seven new computer games and another closet of dresses! I want to live with you."

"I have another picture. Mommy and Daddy forgot. I got one last year. You want it?" Kagome asked her friend. She didn't understand why Eri was mad. Eri got really nice things too. Maybe Eri didn't get enough. She knew that she felt sad when she only got a few presents. That's why she was going to give Eri her other picture of Doogby.

Doogby was their favorite TV show. Loved by millions of kids all over the country, it had quickly become more popular than Barney, Sesame Street, and Dora the Explorer combined. The show featured the main character, Doogby. Doogby was a young boy who went on many different adventures. With catchy songs, lovable characters, and amazing shows, it was a favorite among all kids Kagome's age. Every month Doogby would select a child out of his magic bag, and that kid got to be on the show with Doogby, the ratings were always highest on that first episode of every month.

The eyes on Eri's face lit up. "Really?" She quickly wrapped her small arms around her best friend. "You're the best! Uh oh… Let's go Kagome! We are going to be late!"

Kagome was hurriedly dragged off towards her classroom, she wasn't sure why her friend was in such a hurry, they still had five minutes before class started, so what where they going to be late for? The area dedicated to kindergarten was quite small, and the two girls arrived at their room not long after they took off.

"What is it?"

"Inu Yasha is fighting with Houjo-kun!"

Her brother was really asking for it today. Their father had just yelled at him the day before for being mean to her, and here he was, walking through the school with muddy shoes and going to get into another fight. This was not going to turn out pretty. Kagome never understood just why her brother was always fighting with the other boys. They were always getting hurt, and sometimes even ended up crying. Where was the fun in that? Boys should be gentleman, not cavemen.

The friends finally spotted Inu Yasha and Houjo in the back of the classroom with the rest of their class, standing around them, cheering Inu Yasha on. Inu Yasha had his arm grasped around Houjo's neck and his hand was in a tight fist, scratching roughly at Houjo's head. Kagome couldn't believe it; her brother was giving a noogie to Houjo!

"Go Inu Yasha!"

"Harder!"

"Make him pay!"

Kagome felt sorry for Houjo, not only was her brother giving him a noogie, none of her classmates were on his side. Why did they have to pick on Houjo? He was a really nice person, and he would always help her with the math problems that she had difficulty understanding. Houjo was really kind; he didn't deserve to be treated the way that her brother was treating him.

Finally having seen enough, Kagome marched right over to where her brother was picking on Houjo and gave him a piece of her mind. "Stop it now Inu Yatha! It is not nice to pick on people!"

Inu Yasha scrunched his face when he heard her lisp. "It is Inu Yasha, Kagome! Get it right!" He let go of Houjo and paid no attention to the fact that the boy he had just been picking on was running to go find a teacher. "You make me look stupid!"

His sister began to get choked up, "M-mommy said that I had a sp-speech im..pairnement!" Small tears trickled down her cheeks as Kagome cried from the harsh words spoken to her by her brother. Although Kagome was known for being one of the stronger girls, when Inu Yasha said mean things to her, she always ended up crying.

"Look what you did!" Eri yelled at Inu Yasha as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder to comfort her, "Don't make Kagome cry! I'll tell Ogawa-sensei and you'll be in _big_ trouble." Eri had now positioned herself between Inu Yasha and Kagome and appeared to be ready to pounce on Inu Yasha at any given moment. She had been Kagome's best friend since the first day of school and had named herself Kagome's new 'protector'. Nothing, except for spiders, scared her, especially Inu Yasha.

The classroom full of children became silent as they watched a new chapter unfold in the early morning's drama. It started out as just Houjo and Inu Yasha, but now it was Houjo, Inu Yasha, Kagome and Eri! The class knew how close Kagome and Eri were, but they also knew that Inu Yasha tended to loose his temper a lot. Those in Inu Yasha's favor wanted to tell him that Houjo had left to find their teacher, but even though they were only six or seven years old, they knew that they just needed to keep their mouths closed.

Inu Yasha soon became smug and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I dare you!" he urged. Walking closer to Eri, he tried his hardest to scare her, arranging his face into the most serious one he could come up with. Once he felt close enough, Inu Yasha stuck out his tongue at Eri and frowned. "You're a chicken!"

"No she's not!" Kagome threw in, defending her friend. "Eri only doesn't like spiders! She's not afraid of you!" The tears which had once been falling down Kagome's face were now dry, and she wasn't just going to let her brother get away with what he said to her.

"Hush up Kagome! Stay out of this!" He despised how his sister was always getting in his way. She was always telling him how mean he was when he fought with the other kids, and tried her hardest to stop him from fighting. Couldn't she just leave him alone for once? He never stopped her when Ken and Barbie had huge fights with their five kids watching. Wasn't that a worse situation? They had heard from other kids that two parents fighting led to bad things happening. He let his sister off the hook, so why couldn't she do the same for him?

He moved his hand towards Kagome's wrist. "Just go-"

"Inu Yasha Hayashi!" The boisterous female voice rang throughout the classroom. "Just what on earth do you think you are doing!" A young woman in her early twenties entered the room. She was a good looking young lady with dark black hair and chocolate-colored eyes and was rather tall at 172 cm ()5.6 ft.). Her height and loud voice was put to good use at the school, it enabled her to control the students in her classes easily, while many of the other teachers were easily pushed around by their students.

The feisty six year old turned towards his teacher. "Nothing, Obaa-san. I'm going to sit down." Smirking, Inu Yasha headed to his seat a few desks away. As he began walking, he started anticipating her reaction about his rude comments.

All of the students, who had previously been standing around Inu Yasha, scurried around the room to their desks, knowing that their teacher was going to be furious at Inu Yasha. Ever since the beginning of the school year, Inu Yasha pulled various pranks on their teacher, but never had he go so far as to call his teacher a grandma. They had been taught to respect anyone older than themselves, and calling a young woman old was definitely not what they were supposed to be doing.

Ogawa-sensei waited for Inu Yasha returned to his seat before walking back to the front of the class. Her eyes narrowed and she appeared to be carefully inspecting each and every one of her students. Her students were well behaved except for a few who had decided at a young age to become troublemakers and the class clowns. She picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board. It took her only a few seconds to write seven words, which by the looks on her students faces, none of them even remotely knew. "Mr. Hayashi, do you know what this says?"

His eyes studied the writing for a short period of time. "How should I know? I'm only six! I can't yet, that doesn't even look like Japanese!" Their teacher must have been crazy. They hadn't even begun to learn how to read yet, the most they had done was practicing writing, which at their age was extremely sloppy.

"Good, you shouldn't know what it says yet because it is in English." She walked over to a small sink located by her desk and turned on the water. "By tomorrow, figure out what this says, and write it in English and Hiragana fifty times each." There had been an empty bucket in the sink before she had turned the water on, and now it was almost full. "Don't think that I forgot about you bullying Houjo. Hold this bucket of water outside the classroom door until I tell you to come back in. Do you understand?"

He couldn't believe this! How did she expect him to figure out what a sentence in English meant in Japanese? Did his parents even know English? Not wanting to get into anymore trouble, he muttered and slowly took himself to the front of the classroom.

"What did you say Inu Yasha?" His teacher asked, not hearing what he said.

Inu Yasha grumbled, "I understand Ogawa-sensei." He took the one and a half pound bucket and walked outside of the classroom to serve his punishment. With as crazy as Ogawa-sensei was, he wouldn't be surprised if she left him out there all day.

"Ah! Seiichi, Perouze, it has been quite some time. Please, do come in."

Seiichi and Perouze gave a friendly bow to Mr. and Mrs. Hayashi before entering their mansion to escape the frigid winter air.

It was December 23, the day of one of the most elaborate parties in all of Japan, the Hayashi Christmas party. For the past twelve years, those who were privileged to have the status and right connections were invited to the party. Each year the Hayashi's easily spent over 58 million yen (500,000 USD) on the party. Famous chefs from America and France were flown in on the Hayashi's private jets to cater the party and then flown home later that night so they were able to spend Christmas with their families.

As guests began arriving in the late afternoon, they gathered in the first reception room that was filled with the sounds of a professional jazz band. This room was used for the first two hours of the party, allowing all of the guests to mingle and greet each other. Every year, there was always at least one new face added on to the guest list. Thirty out of the three hundred member staff team carried around trays of the finest h'orderves to be found in Japan. Another twenty brought out flutes filled with Chateau Lafite-Rothschild, a famous wine that they imported into Japan . Each bottle of this wine cost 100,000 yen (900 USD), and needing at least 50 bottles, the Hayashi's spent a good deal of their money on wine.

"Hayashi-san," Trying to not appear too suspicious, Seiichi discreetly pulled Takeru to the side. "I have update information for you. If it is possible, Perouze and I need to talk to your wife in private tonight."

Takeru nodded, understanding what Seiichi meant. He watched as Seiichi and Perouze joined in with the rest of the guests and continued to the reception room. What Seiichi had for them was very important, and he and his wife needed to have it as soon as possible. "Once things have died down," Takeru spoke to his wife, "We need to escape from the party for a few minutes, Seiichi finally has what we need."

Izayoi suddenly felt very relieved. Even though they had managed to live with very rough fake copies of all the necessary papers, with more events and activities coming up, they needed to have foolproof documents that even the professionals could barely catch. Their top priority was to not let anyone in as to what was going on; the safety of everyone around them depended on that. If the story of the Hayashi's was leaked, and told to the wrong person, the press could get a hold of the story, and it wouldn't just be the Hayashi's in danger.

More guests continued to arrive at the party, the staff working outside concluded that only the first three hundred guests had arrived which meant there was going to be at least another hour of greeting. For a few minutes, the foyer was empty and fairly quiet except for the sounds that escaped through the walls of the reception hall, until three pairs of little came bound for the front door.

"**Mom**! Sesshomaru put my toothbrush in the toilet!"

Inu Yasha sprinted to his parents trying to get their before Sesshomaru, not even caring that his brother wasn't even down the stairs when he was halfway to his parents. On his back was his bag full of all the essentials for a sleep over, that is, except for a toothbrush. "I swear he did!"

"Why would I waste my breath doing something as childish as that?" Sesshomaru never enjoyed acting his age. At eleven years old, he tried his hardest to act like an adult, but sometimes his childish side showed through. He too had a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder, and to show just what a mature person he was, Sesshomaru was carrying his sister's bag as well.

Kagome quickly followed behind Sesshomaru, trying to catch up to Inu Yasha. "He didn't mean it. It was an accident." Family and friends said that Kagome had to have been born first because she was constantly acting as the mediator between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Izayoi and Takeru knew that this wasn't the case; it was because even though she was young, Kagome never liked it when two people got into an argument.

Izayoi knew better to let the conversation between the three to go on for too long because it was only going to lead to more fighting. "Now, come on guys. Are you going to act this badly at your Uncle's house? If you act like this, he won't want you to come over again." She directed her conversation towards her husband. "Do you really think it's alright to make my brother watch them this close to Christmas? He only gets to come to the party every other year because of it…"

"I'm sure its fine Izayoi, besides, the kids love playing with their cousin, with school they don't get to see him as much." Takeru loved how his wife was always trying to do what was best for other people and consider their feelings. He had been brought up in the cold world of business and politics where the other's guys feelings didn't mean a thing to you as long as he was doing good business with your company.

She gave a slight nod in agreement. "Are you excited about getting the chance to play with-"

"Mom! He's here! He here!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Alright, go on, be good! Remember no fighting! I'm counting on you!"

"Bye bye mommy!" Kagome reached out her arms to hug her mom, and Izayoi bent down to give her daughter a goodbye hug.

Izayoi kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Keep your brothers out of trouble, and remember that your father and I will be there to get you before lunch. I love you, have fun!" She watched as her daughter ran out of the house to join her brothers who were getting into their Uncle's car.

"What a sweet child, you have such a wonderful mother-daughter bond Izayoi."

Startled, Izayoi looked up and saw her head accountant standing in the door way and smiled. "Kenji, it's so good to see you, how have you been doing recently?"

"I'm doing quite well, I'm getting married in a few weeks, and of course I'm inviting you to our wedding." Kenji reached into his black tuxedo jacket and handed Izayoi an invitation. Kenji was the same height as Takeru which was only six centimeters taller than Izayoi. His normally chin length jet black hair was pulled back and held together with what appeared to be one of his fiancé's hair ties. He had hazel eyes, his father being Japanese and his mother half Japanese and half Australian.

She held out her hand, and took the invitation from his left hand.

Izayoi froze.

"Izayoi are you alright?" Takeru worriedly asked his wife and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just forgot that Inu Yasha needed a new toothbrush." She smiled at Kenji. "Thank you for the invitation, you can count on us to be there."

Kenji gave a small bow. "Thank you very much, I'll see you later on."

Izayoi watched Kenji walk down the hall until he reached the reception room. She wasn't sure if what she had felt was true, so she decided against telling her husband anything. Things were so peaceful in their lives right now, and since she had a doubt that her mind was just playing tricks on her, Izayoi remained quiet.

The guest greeting continued on for another hour until all four hundred and twenty-six guests had arrived. By the time everyone was there, the reception hall was becoming quiet crowded and hot, which made it a perfect time for the Hayashi's to continue on with the party. The band stopped playing, and Izayoi and Takeru stood on the platform they were playing on and officially gave everyone another welcoming. The sky was becoming dark, and the lights in the room began to dim. Guests opened up two large doors against the far left wall, connecting the reception hall with a more formal dinning space.

There were a total of fifteen signs scattered around the dinning room with a front and back that listed where everyone's seat was, so that way there was no debate on who sat where, it was already predetermined. After dinner, everyone was allowed to move around sit where they wanted to. When all of the guests were seated, dinner began. Over the next two hours all of the guests were served a lavish five course meal, including a small dish of sorbet in between each meal to cleanse their pallet.

When all had finished eating, the band began to play again, and the social time began. Not too long after, the Hayashi's found a good time to quietly leave the party to go to another room and have a private talk with Seiichi and Perouze. The four walked out of the large party room and made their way to Takeru's study which had walls that were almost sound proof and doors that locked so that way he could have meetings at his house without the children causing problems.

Seiichi started off by apologizing. "I hope you understand that I worked as fast as I could to pull all of these things together. Six years may seem like a long time, but to try and make a person just suddenly reappear in the government's database wasn't easy. There were a few Kagome's born around the same time as her, and with nothing else to go by but a name, I decided not to meddle too much, otherwise it would have been too suspicious."

"We have everything that she could possibly need. Birth certificate, social security, records that were given to a local hospital and doctor's office that say Inu Yasha and Kagome are twins." Perouze opened up her brief case and took out a large envelope containing all of the papers that the Hayashi's might need. "Don't leave everything together in this folder, it might appear suspicious."

Takeru took the envelope and placed it on his desk where he knew that he would see it again. His face became stern, and he spoke quietly, even though he knew no one could hear him. "Have you and your family been doing alright?"

"Yes," Seiichi said, taking a seat in one of the chairs that was around the large oak table in the middle of Takeru's office. "It was hard for quiet some time, on mother especially. The whole ordeal was a shock to us all. Prior to all of the chaos, he hadn't contacted us since he graduated from high school, so we don't know what happened during that time." He paused. "I shouldn't say we don't know what he was doing, it is more like we didn't know what exactly he was doing."

Noticing how touchy Seiichi was on the subject, Izayoi changed the subject. "Have there been any more changes about what happened on the 22nd?"

Perouze shook her head. "Nothing has changed since what we told you a few months after you found Kagome. Because of the background concerning the events that we know took place, the police decided to drop the case and just act like it never happened. It wouldn't surprise me if we heard nothing of it again. You know how the police can be easily persuaded."

"It's sad really, that the police and the government can be persuaded so easily," Seiichi said, "There's much more to worry about though, I often find that to be the worst of my problems."

"How's you're wife and daughter, Seiichi?" Takeru asked, trying to lighten up the mood. He agreed with Seiichi's view of the government and he knew that if he got into it, he could talk about it for hours upon end.

Seiichi smiled, "They are doing wonderful. After taking our trip to America, I have been teasing my daughter and calling her 'bellflower'. Just like yours, she is only six, so she doesn't understand why we call her that."

"She'll understand some day," said Izayoi.

Seiichi looked down at his watch and stood up from his seat. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I promised my wife that I wouldn't be gone too long. Before I leave thought, I must warn you to be on your guard at all times."

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked.

"If what I believe is true, then the people involved with what happened on the 22nd are not the kind of people you want to be messing with. You don't need them meddling in your lives. Be careful with who you trust. Everything may seem okay now, but you don't want accidentally tell something to the wrong person. Just be careful, and no matter how hard it is, you _must_ always make Kagome believe she is your biological daughter. _Never_ let her think otherwise."

Seiichi and Perouze, said goodbye to the Hayashi's, and exited the room.

"Ewww… That's gross!"

Kagome set down her marker, turned away from the picture she had been working on and stared at her brother, confused, "What's gross?"

Inu Yasha paused the game he and Miroku had been playing and looked over at his sister who was sitting at a coffee table a few feet away from him. "Miroku has a _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?" Kagome asked, not quite sure what it meant. She had often heard other adults and teenagers use it before, but no one had ever told her what it meant. There were a lot of things that people didn't like to tell her. Like where baby's came from and why her turtle never talked back to her. Maybe adults always kept secrets from each other.

"When a girl and a boy like each other," Inu Yasha told her and grabbed another handful of popcorn out of the large bowl sitting in between him and Miroku. How did she not know what a girlfriend was? That kind of stuff was common sense. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure something like that out. That was something you knew at an early age.

"Tho?" Kagome pondered. "What's wrong with that?"

He held his nose. "Girls are boring and stinky." When heard a sniff, he discovered that his sister was starting to cry. He hated how his sister always had to be a cry baby whenever he was mean to her. When other kids said mean things, Kagome would yell at them and tell them to go away. Yet when he said anything, she burst into tears. "D-don't cry!"

Kagome sniffed again, "I'm not crying!" She wailed.

"Nice job Inu Yasha." Miroku said. "Don't be so mean." He stood up and walked over to his cousin and began to comfort her. Even at the age of seven, girls were his specialty and he knew just how to win over the adults, but he even understood how to calm girls his age down. He didn't know why, it just seemed to come naturally for him.

"Just because you're older doesn't make you better!"

Miroku smirked, and gave Kagome a tissue to blow her nose, "I never said I was better. She just likes me more than you. The end."

How dare he say that his sister like Miroku better than himself! Inu Yasha couldn't believe it. Siblings were closer than cousins, so she had to like him better, right? He hated how his cousin was always talking to the girls. Miroku almost had more female friends than he did male. Who would want to be around so many girls, they were always so fussy and complained a lot. The world would be a much better place if girls were not there to mess everything up.

Inu Yasha slowly made his way to where his sister and cousin were standing. He looked down at the picture Kagome was making. "Kagome…why did you draw a picture of aliens?"

"It's not an alien!" Kagome defended.

Her brother picked up the picture and looked at it closer. "If that's not an alien, then what is it?" He asked. Kagome had tried very hard to work on her drawing, and now her brother was making her feel even worse.

"That's you!" She shouted.

"Me? How is that me? I don't look like that!"

Miroku took the drawing out of Inu Yasha's hands and looked at it. "It does look like you."

"No it doesn't!"

Just to make his cousin madder, Miroku burst out laughing at Kagome's drawing of Inu Yasha. He enjoyed antagonizing Inu Yasha; it didn't take much to get him mad at anything. "Look, she even got your mean face right!"

"My face isn't mean!"

"Yes it is."

"No!"

"Whatever…"

"Miroku, you stink!"

Kagome sat and watched as her brother and cousin got into another big argument. They were like this a lot, always getting into fights. Even thought they were in the same grade, Miroku was a year older and always tried to use that to his advantage. Over the summer they had all gone to the beach together, and when they were playing in the sand Miroku and Inu Yasha got into a big fight. It didn't last long after Inu Yasha shoved a handful of sand into Miroku's mouth when he wasn't paying attention. Inu Yasha was in really deep trouble when he did that.

Deciding that she would rather go to bed than listen to her brother and cousin bickering, Kagome got up off the floor and started to head off in the direction of the guest bedroom and shook her head. "Boys…"

**End Chapter 2**

Eh… Pretty lame ending, sorry about that. Please try and bear with me with these first few chapters. I need to do some younger years of their life, and it may be a little boring, but I promise it'll get better. I really hope you review so I can get your feedback on the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
